


Intrusion

by The_Golden_Trashcan_TM



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: It's not fluff, but i will say, i won't say this is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM/pseuds/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM
Summary: Virgil and Roman's date is interrupted by an unexpected text.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Intrusion

Virgil sat nervously on the park bench. He should have been happy. Giddy, even. He was out here with Roman! The person he’d had a crush on since junior year of _high school_. Four years later and they were finally together. Finally alone.

Except they weren’t alone anymore. Someone had texted Roman while they were talking. It didn’t look like a long message—though Virgil didn’t look long enough to really see much. But the way Roman’s face paled, how he looked around the park they were at, made Virgil wish he was a little nosier.

Still, Virgil had learned to trust Roman. It had taken a while for Virgil to trust anyone but Patton, but Roman had earned it. If Roman said it wouldn’t take him that long to deal with whatever came up, then Virgil would believe him and wait.

“**He’s been gone quite a while**, hasn’t he?”

Virgil jerked to the side as a voice whispered next to him, arm swinging on instinct. When he turned, no one was there. Sweeping his eyes across the park, they landed on the swings, the monkey bars, the slides—everything but another person.

“And here I thought,” The voice was behind him this time, the owner’s hand picking up a loose strand of hair. Their voice sent shivers down Virgil’s spine, making the hair on his arms stand straight. There was something in their voice, something sharp, that immediately put Virgil on edge. Like there was something just slightly off that he couldn’t place. “He would have at least left you with a miniscule amount of protection.”

This time when Virgil turned, he could see the person taunting him. The first thing that he noticed was the streak of white-grey hair that exactly matched Roman’s red one. The second was their crooked smile seemed far too…wrong. He couldn’t quite place it, but there was something just _wrong_ with his smile. The third, and most unnerving, was that he had Roman’s face.

“Who the hell are you?”

The man laughed, throwing his head back as if Virgil had said the most amusing thing he could think of. “Who am I? I suppose it has been a long time. Don’t you remember your old friends?”

“Friends? I don’t—I don’t know who you are.” Even as he said this, something was pushing at his mind, something just at the edges that he couldn’t quite grasp. There was something vaguely familiar about the creep, past that he had Roman’s face. Maybe it was his pencil thin, curled mustache. Maybe it was the was he bounced, smiling as he waited for Virgil to say something. Maybe it was nothing. “I-I don’t know you. Where is Roman?”

“Oh, he’s somewhere,” the man said flippantly. “I’m sure Dee is keeping him busy.” He moved—faster than Virgil thought humanly possible—right in front of Virgil’s face, grabbing his face with ice cold hands and tilting his head to the side. “I do say, maybe he _has_ given you some protection. You don’t recall us at all!”

Virgil tried to pull away, but his grip was iron tight. “What do you want?”

“Want?” He cocked his head to one side, letting go of Virgil. In the moment it took Virgil to blink, he was next to Virgil on the bench, legs crossed and staring up into the sky. “Who knows? It varies from moment to moment. Sex would be great right now, honestly.”

“What? That’s not— That’s not remotely what I meant. What do you want from me?”

“That?” He frowned. “That’s boring. I’m just here to spook you. Though I don’t think I’m spooking you that much.” He laughed. “Dee’s gonna be so mad. It’ll be great!”

“Hey!” The sound of Roman’s voice was like a siren’s call, bringing both of their attention’s behind them. Roman was rushing forward, something in his hand that he drew back and—

Virgil ducked as something sharp flew over his head. When he looked up, Roman was at the bench, squinting around the park. The only thing left that that man was his echoey laugh as he moved further away.

Virgil stood slowly, reeling from the past ten minutes. Roman’s clothes, at least what was left, were in tatters. His shirt was gone and his undershirt was hanging on by a thread. His pants left nothing to be imagined, but Roman was looking at Virgil with the same amount of concern that Virgil was sure was etched on his own face.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What did he say?”

Virgil stared at Roman, gently touching the scratch on his face. “Nothing really. Roman, we have to get you fixed up.”

Roman smiled softly, chuckling as he walked around the bench. “You just got harassed by the worst person ever and you’re worried about me?”

“I’m trying very hard not to freak out so please let me worry about you.” His legs felt weak and his hands were shaking, but so long as he didn’t think too hard on what happened, he’d be fine. At least, until they got somewhere safe.

Roman’s smile faded as he nodded, glancing around the park. “I know. I’m sorry you have to deal with this. I didn’t want this for you.”

“Well,” Virgil sighed, picking up their bags. “You have a lot of explaining to do.”


End file.
